Aaron and Emily: Middle Man
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Um, really kinda completely random but goes along with the episode, Middle Man. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Aaron and Emily. I'm telling ya, just when I think the writers have gone their weirdest, they come out with something new. It's a little disturbing but that's okay. You have to be slightly twisted to write for this show, whether it be actually writing the episodes or here on FF. That sheriff, damn he needs a good punch to the face. And it looks like Aaron wanted to be the one to do it. Course, the dude's son is part of a raping and murdering pack, I think he has reason for the attitude. To a point, anyway. Got nothing else, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Austin and Reid's daughter, who is nameless at the moment. Got any ideas, throw them at me in a review.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin stood back as Aaron talked to the sheriff. She was just over five months pregnant and had agreed with Reid it would be best if she stayed in wherever the team set up shop. She watched Aaron argue with the sheriff, the other man clearly not happy that the FBI was brought in.

Austin adjusted her bag as Aaron walked out of the office and over to her.

"Stephanie's father is waiting in the conference room." Aaron said. "I'm going to go in and talk to him. Normally I'd have you wait out here but," he glanced over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "the sheriff isn't happy we're here so you'll come in with me."

Austin snuck a look at the obviously unhappy sheriff before nodding. "You got it Hotch." If the man wanted to start something, Austin knew he'd start with her, the obvious weakest link of the team. She rubbed her stomach, for the moment anyway.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Aaron's face as Emily left with the sheriff to go meet up with Morgan and Reid.

"What is it with your wife and unsubs lately?" Dave asked.

Aaron gave a humorless laugh. "I have no idea. But she can handle herself. That's one thing I've definitely learned over the years."

Before Dave could say anything, a sharp inhale from Austin stopped both men.

"Are you okay?" they both asked.

Austin snorted. "Breathe boys. The baby kicked and took my by surprise. Nothing major." They were so cute when their 'worried daddy' sides kicked in.

Dave held a hand to his chest. "Don't do that Austin. This old heart can't take it."

Aaron cocked a brow. "How did you make it through JJ and Emily's pregnancies?"

Dave shook his head. "I have no idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily waited for Aaron while he talked to the sheriff. She knew he felt for the man, for what happened because of what he put his son through. Aaron feared that Jack would be scarred, mentally, with everything that happened and that he'd eventually do something that would scar Bethany. Emily did her best to reassure Aaron that he would never do anything to their daughter and that Jack was going to be just fine as long as they continued to love him and teach him the good things in life.

"Ready?"

Aaron's voice pulled Emily out of her thoughts. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, you all set?" she asked.

Aaron nodded. "I think so." he looked back at the sheriff. "He'll make sense of it. It'll take time, but,"

Emily nodded, rubbing Aaron's arm. "I understand. Are you gonna be able to make sense of it?"

Aaron sighed but gave Emily a smile. "With some help, yeah."

Emily returned the smile. "Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ smiled as she, Emily, Garcia and Austin sat in Reid and Austin's apartment.

"Another girl," JJ said. "the kids will finally be evened out."

"Not to mention it'll finally be even within the family." Emily said.

"Won't that be a nice change." Garcia said. She looked at Austin. "So, you and Genius Boy getting excited?"

Austin rubbed her stomach, a smile spreading over her face. "Yeah, we definitely are. Reid's been reading to her, stories his mom used to read to him."

JJ sipped her soda. Since Austin couldn't drink, the other women weren't either.

"Have you told his mom?" JJ asked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, just after we found out it was a girl. She's excited too." her smile fell. "Wish I could say the same for my parents."

Emily frowned. "What's wrong?"

Austin gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not married, they've never met Spencer, the list goes on." she shook her head. "I've never really done things right in their eyes."

Emily rubbed Austin's back. "Don't worry, you've got us. That's all the family you, Reid and the baby need."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and JJ walked into Emily and Aaron's apartment. Dave had brought Henry over to spend time with Bethany and Jack while the girls had their night. They headed into the living room and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Dave was sound asleep stretched out on the couch, Henry tucked into his side, also sleeping.

Aaron was sitting in the recliner while Jack sleeping against his right side while Bethany was curled up in front of her brother, her head resting on Aaron's chest.

Neither man had any lines of worry or stress on their faces. They looked completely relaxed and peaceful.

Emily smiled at JJ. "I think we can let them sleep."

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

Emily wrote out a note for Aaron before both women quietly left the apartment, intending to spend the night at JJ and Dave's cabin, leaving the boys to have their time with the kids.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, that did not write as planned. But I'm on the phone with my mom so that might be why. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
